The Apocalypse
by Rain2561
Summary: Leah and Jasper can't help but fall in love after she finds him in "The Rooftop". Although there are seven signs that Leah cannot ignore, she will fight with Jasper until the end. Which might not be to far into the future. First part of "The Rooftop" Trilogy.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here is "The Apocalypse"! The first part of a trilogy which I'm not going to name at the moment, because I have no idea what I'm going to name it. Oh, I also changed my pen name, because the other one I didn't really like. New era, new pen name I guess. Haha! Oh, and there will be a few POV'S, but you'll understand more in a few chapters. R&R!**

Disclaimer:_ I do not own Twilight, because if I did, Leah and Jasper would be together._

* * *

Leah smiled down at Jasper, as he read a book about South America. She had learned so much about him in just a month and she couldn't help but fall in love with him. She couldn't help that every time she saw Jacob, she wouldn't hurt over him. She smiled so much now, and she was once again the happy carefree person she was years ago. Jasper loved to make her smile, and comfort her when she would cry (which wasn't so much anymore, and when everyone would talk about her now, they would gossip about how she got so happy within a week).

Leah hoped not to be caught, so she looked around, although this was only out of habit. She and Jasper hadn't defined what was going on with each other, and she didn't want anyone else to know what they both felt for the other before she had. Also, no one would be weird enough to look up into a 20 foot tall tree, and still see two teenagers sitting on the top branch.

The position they were in was normal. Leah was leaning against the trunk of the tree with her arms around Jasper's neck. Her legs were propped up on either side of Jasper, who's back was against Leah's front. His legs were hanging on the sides of the branch, which was very think and held them both easily.

She leaned her head down, and her lips brushed against Jaspers hair. Her eyes slowly closed as she inhaled his scent, and she laid her head down on his and drifted off.

Jasper smiled as he heard his companion breathe slowly in and out, indicating she was sleeping. He really hadn't been reading the book he was holding, but listening to Leah's heart beat in her chest. He couldn't help but fall in love with her, because every time he would get angry over anything now, Leah was right next to him, ready to phase if that calmed him down. It was weird, as if the wolf in her would bring out the animal in her, and in him. As if, they were both predatory animals who were mates, and would fight only to get the anger out of both of them.

Jasper longed to ask Leah what was going on with the two of them, but he didn't want to ruin his chances with her. She had been heartbroken once, only for heart to be shattered again because of a selfish act of another wolf. Although Alice had hurt him, he never had the ache in his heart because Leah had been there from day one. He felt like he should feel this too, only because it would be fair.

He removed Leah's arms from his shoulders and picked her up easily, placing her in his lap. The book fell off the branch and onto the ground 20 feet below. But Jasper didn't care at all, becaause he could appreciate her more now. She muttered something in her sleep, and snuggled closer to Jasper's chest. Inhaling her scent and playing with strands of her hair, he whispered, "I love you" in her ear.

If only he knew that those three little words that meant so much would cause hell to break lose.

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, although this is just the prologue. There will be more action, in this too. I assure you, you will enjoy it.

So, press that little button and reveiw!


	2. Little Big Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Jasper carried Leah gently in his arms as he took her home. Her mother had called and wanted her home immediately. He had chuckled softly when he answered that she was sleeping, but he'd happily bring her back home.

Jasper froze as he heard a twig snap about 10 feet away from him. His brow furrowed, and so did Leah's. She stirred, and her eyes fluttered open as she took in the scene around her. Her eyes widened as she looked behind Jasper's shoulder. She quickly jumped out of his arms and looked a bit flustered. Her cheeks had a slight pink tint to them now. Jasper's frown deepened as he turned around. A huge pure black wolf was baring his teeth at them.

Jasper bared his teeth. As soon as he opened his mouth the wolf growled and took a step forward.

Leah snarled herself, and took her own step forward. The huge wolf whimpered and tossed his head to the side. Jasper didn't have to be a wolf to know what he said.

Move.

"Sam. Phase and talk to me." Leah said calmly. The wolf nodded and slowly backed behind a tree, never taking his eyes off Jasper.

"Be good." She said sternly turning to Jasper. He chuckled at this. He wasn't the one that snarled at Sam when he only took a step forward to protect her. Suddenly Jasper smelled the most revolting smell coming in front of them. It wasn't Leah, she smelled like a walk in the forest and lily's.

"Sam, I'm going to tell you what I told Jacob. If you put a hand on Jasper, I will not hesitate to kill you. You can't kill him anyway, neutral territory 'member?" Leah sounded as if she was controlling her anger and failing.

"I know. You were just so limp… Thought you were… dead." Sam said as if he were mourning. Jasper felt his feelings, and bit back a growl.

"Then I'd be doing you and Emily a favor." Leah snapped. Jasper flinched. Leah looked at him from the corner of her eye. Her gaze softened at the blank look on his face. She grabbed his hand and began walking away.

"You should get home. Sue called a while back…" Jasper trailed off. Leah's eyes widened and she ran the trail back to her house. Nothing was scarier than a mad Sue Clearwater. But _nothing_ compared to when she was furious.

Jasper smiled at her fearful reaction and turned around to walk away, probably go to Port Angeles and see a movie or something, but he stopped short when he saw Sam still standing there.

"Next time she won't be there to save you." Was all he said.

* * *

Leah ran into the house, but stopped short when she saw her mother, hands on her hips. She had one of her salad toss spoons in her right hand, as if she was ready to hit someone with it. If looks could kill Leah would have died 500 times and still counting.

_"Where have you been?"_ Sue said in a deadly serious voice. Leah could tell the question was rhetorical. "Want to tell me who in the world that boy was on the phone?"

"It was…" Leah cleared her throat "Jasper. I was sleeping-"

"Why were you sleeping?" Suddenly a look of understanding and horror passed on Sue's face "_Please_ tell me you used a condom!" Sue shouted. Leah frowned. Why would they need a _condom_… Oh!

"Mom! We weren't doing… _that._ I was sleeping because I was tired from patrols because Jacob's been pushing us so hard he wants to keep his 'Nessie' safe. We were in a tree, nowhere near a bed, and Jasper answered my phone because he didn't want to wake me up." Leah said with full confidence. A thought occurred to her. "Did _you_ send Sam to look for me?"

Sue looked shocked for a second. "No! I sent Seth. Why would you think that? Seth didn't come for you?" Leah shook her head. "You think he's okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine."

Sue sighed. "Okay well I'm going out with Charlie tonight. I have dinner ready so when Seth comes home tell him that."

Leah nodded, but frowned slightly when she saw her mother staring at her with a hopeful look on her face.

"What's he like?" Sue whispered. Leah felt a warm genuine smile spread across her face. But frowned when she realized she probably would have to tell the truth sooner or later.

"He's got honey blonde hair, tall and lean but still muscular, vampire, golden eyes-"

"What a second honey. Repeat the last one."

"Golden eyes." Leah felt a blush tint her cheeks. She was hoping her Sue wouldn't notice.

"No, no before that."

"Uh…" she cleared her throat "vampire." Sue just stared before she groaned and sat on the couch.

"Did you imprint?" Sue asked after a moment of silence.

"No but-"

"There is so 'but' Leah! _I can't allow you to date a vampire_!"

Suddenly Billy and Jacob Black strolled in. Sue had recently put in a ramp for Billy, since they'd mostly have the Elder meetings in her house now.

"What's this about dating a vampire?" Billy asked. Leah desperately wanted to get up and run into her room. She tried her best to avoid Jacob's eye. She'd done that a lot lately.

Sue let out yet another sigh and shook her head. "Leah's been hanging out with a vampire for the past few weeks and-"

"Don't you two know how to knock?" Leah snapped.

_Oh no, _she thought. _Bitchy Leah's baaaack…_

Suddenly she was hit by a sweet scent along with cinnamon and honey. Leah smiled and inhaled. She knew the scent only too well. Jasper was near, and he was using his power to calm her down. Jacob gave her a knowing look. His hands began to shake slightly, and Leah growled low so that no one would hear but Jacob. He knew what it meant.

"Leah? Is this true?" Billy asked softy. Leah nodded with pride. She was still standing, and was ready to go to bed. She hadn't realized how tired she was.

"Well, we have to have Council meeting along with the packs. I'm sorry Leah, but we can't allow this kind of thing to happen." Billy said calmly. Leah's hands began to shake.

"You allow it just fine when Jacob was running around with Bella." Leah snarled. Billy opened his mouth to say something but Leah beat him to it.

"Bella is not Jacob's imprint. Her daughter is." Leah said, and walked past Jacob, bumping shoulders with him which made her stumble back a few steps.

"Your coming, and don't tell the bloodsucker." Jacob snapped in her ear quietly. Leah glanced at him, and tried to hide her smirk.

"Is that an _order_ Jacob?" Leah whispered before walking into her bedroom and slamming her door shut. She laid down on her bed and let her eyes drift closed.

* * *

In the middle of the night, she felt cold arms wrap around her tightly. She snuggled closely into them and fell asleep, but not before she heard the words "I love you" come from a deep husky voice.

Leah awoke the next morning to Jasper once again reading a book. She tried to make herself go back to sleep, but her stomach growled in protest, and Jasper chuckled softly. She glared up at him playfully before getting up and taking a shower. After going downstairs to eat something she saw a small piece of paper just waiting for her to read.

She sighed to herself and picked it up. Then she wished she hadn't.

_-The meetings later tonight at 7. Don't bring the vampire._

_See you tonight,_

_-Sue._

Leah sighed again. Did it have to be today? She felt a slight breeze ruffle her chin length hair, and cold arms wrap around her waist.

"Something wrong Lee?" Jasper asked. Leah swallowed and nodded, but still felt sad. She hoped it wasn't too strong, because then he'd feel it and make him sad.

"You're sad. Let me see the note." Jasper used his left hand to get the note, but Leah shook her head and shoved it to her chest. Leah ran out the room and hid the note behind the couch. But as soon as she got up Jasper was next to her. A giggle bubbled in her lips. She snatched the note up and jumped over the back of the couch. She tried to run, but Jasper tackled her and the force knocked them against the couch, making the wall chip. Her pinned her down by grabbing her wrist and put them above her head. A blush crept up her cheeks when she realized that he had his legs were on either side of hers, and that his lips were just inches away from hers. Jasper smiled a wicked devilish smile and lowered his face to hers. But just when their lips were about to brush he jumped off the couch and waved the note in the air.

"No fair…" Leah groaned. Jasper chuckled at her, and read the note.

"Oh… you told them?" Jasper asked.

"I was hoping she wouldn't notice, but she's so attentive with these kinds of things."

"It's fine, but why do they want to have a meeting about it?" Jasper felt Leah getting panicky and worried.

"They don't want to allow it…" she whispered. She was fighting back tears. She felt a rush of wind before looking up at Jasper. He was looking at her with a small smile, before lowering his face to hers for the second time that day. Their lips met. The cold was mixed with the hot, and it was so unusual, but felt so good. Jasper's arm wrapped around the small of her back, and Leah's arms wrapped around his neck. He slowly but surely laid her down on the couch with him flush against her. His toungle trailed her bottom lip, and Leah happily accepted it. Their tongues fought for dominance. Jasper kept his venom in his cheek, but there were some pretty close calls when Leah tried to make it into more. He growled playfully when Leah's hand tugged his hair. She smirked, but pulled away for air. She had a hard time controlling her breathing.

"We'll just have to sneak then." Jasper whispered in her ear. It sent a shiver down her spine as she thought about what they were going to doing while they were sneaking… Her heart stutterd.

"What time is it?" She asked. He checked the clock in the kitchen. "6:48… Oh." He sighed. Leah felt obligated to say something. Then she realized she had slept most of the day and all night. She'd have to complain to Jacob about the patrols. She reached for Jasper's face and kissed him.

"It'll be okay. I'm going to go, and when I come back we're going in my bedroom and sleeping there. Well at least I am." She chuckled and went to her bedroom to get dressed. She decided on a grey t-shirt and blue jeans. She could feel Jasper's eyes on her, and she felt him look away as she stripped. She looked at her hair in the mirror. It was wet which made it look darker black almost purple looking, and was wavy and scraggly. She shrugged and walked out the door. It was a meeting not a prom.

The Elders were on the beach, and so was the other pack. Jacob and Seth were sitting on the logs farthest from them. She sat down next to them, and dug her feet in the sand. She stared at the fire as she felt all eyes on her.

Billy cleared his throat.

"We are here today for Leah Clearwater's… situation. She has been dating a vampire for the past few weeks, and we were only addressed yesterday afternoon. We would like the two alpha's to step forward." Billy said in his all too serious voice. Jacob and Sam stepped forward.

Leah snorted. Funny how she fell for both alphas and both broke her heart. She could feel all the wolves shying away from her. She probably reeked of leech. Or maybe it was because she was dating a vampire in general. She was snapped back to the present when Sam began talk.

"Leah has been heartbroken on too many occasions, and I am taking the fault for that. However, I refuse to believe that a bloodsucker can give her what she deserves. I and my pack have put it to a vote, and many of them say that she deserves the bloodsucker because of her bitter attitude, but the other half says she deserves him because she deserves to be loved. Jacob's pack says let her stay with him. Not including Leah." Sam stopped his little speech and stole a glance at her. Leah decided to toy with him.

"Before or after you tried to kill him in neutral territory?" Leah said with a dark scowl.

"Before." Sam said calmly. Leah bit her lip so as not to bite her way to him. Jacob gave her a warning look when she clenched her fist.

"Jacob, do you have anything to add to that?" Sue asked.

"Well, Leah has been very bitter over the years, and she has targeted most of it at the pack. However this has not hurt anyone else but Leah, so I say allow it." Jacob's speech hadn't been as long as Sam's (big surprise, Leah thought) but they had got the gist. Billy nodded, and the Elder's began to talk among themselves. When they came to a verdict, Sue looked forlorn and depressed. Leah's heartbeat increased.

"Leah Clearwater, you have proved a… problem did you use Billy? To your pack and your family." Old Quil said. Leah's hands trembled.

_Here it goes._ Banishment? Pit of snakes? Or worse… not being able to see Jasper.

"The Elder's and I have decided you can stay with the vampire." Old Quil sounded… happy. But Leah didn't dare smile just yet. "And it can wander La Push grounds only with you accompanying it." Now Leah smiled. "But you will _not_ be part of _either_ packs." Old Quil sounded scared to say this, but Leah was completely unfathomed. It sounded great to her; she was actually going to try anyway. She had the right personality to go off on her own, and she would happily do it. She and Jasper could leave whenever, and she could patrol whenever somebody else wouldn't. It would be perfect.

"Awesome." She whispered. She looked around to see that everyone had a relieved look on their faces. Because they were glad they didn't have to share her thoughts anymore or just because her punishment wasn't worse, she had no idea. Right now, she didn't care.

Sam looked outraged at her proud face. Jacob was smiling a goofy smile, and so was Seth. But what was up with her mother?

"This meeting has come to an end." Billy said, and he was smiling too. Leah was about to go to her and Jasper's tree to tell him the good news, until she saw her mom on the log not meeting her eye.

She sighed. _Family's first._

Leah sat down on the log with her mother as everyone else filed out to patrol, see their imprints, or do boy things. Sue took Leah's hand. Leah smelt saltwater.

"Ma, are you crying?" Leah asked. Her voice was husky. _No!_ Do not cry!

"What if you get hurt?" Sue whispered.

_Ohhh… _Leah thought. _I hadn't thought about that._

"You won't have the pack to help you if one of them attacks you…" Sue was trying to fight back the tears, she had to be strong for her kids, but she had just lost Harry, and she couldn't lose her oldest too. "I mean, alot of vampire's tried to attack us because of the alliance with the Cullens, but a shape-shifter and vampire _couple_?"

"Ma, you know as well as I do I can handle myself. I'll be fine. Now let's get home. I'm cooking tonight, and I'm hungry." Leah tried lightening the mood. As she stood up she distinguished the fire, and got a few pats on the back for being able to be a lone wolf. She could feel the happiness that came with being free in her veins. She was meant to be alone.

For the good, and the bad.


	3. Meet Kristina Ann Cameron

Kristina looked around the empty street before continuing her trek down the road. This must be the neighborhood he had been talking about. She suddenly saw two people turn down the street. She froze, and drifted slowly into a dark alley. Tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered the last time she was in an alley just like this one. Disgusted with herself for crying and not being the strong independent woman her mother and father taught her to be-

"What are you doing?"

Kris jumped about two feet in the air at the unknown voice. It was a woman, with raven hair and dark eyes, but what really scared Kris was her form. She was almost 6 feet, and had muscles that all woman envy. Kris shuddered as she thought what she could do with those muscles and staggered up, ready to run. But as soon as she had one foot in the air, the woman grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm not going to hurt you I promise. Jazz! Get over hear and calm her down please." The woman yelled. Kris involuntarily flinched. She hated when people yelled at her. She heard soft footsteps and followed a man who looked about 20, with pale skin and honey blonde hair. Her eyes widened, and she tried to break free of the woman's viper grip. She was suddenly hit by a wave of calm and she began trembling in fear. Again.

"What's your name sweetie?" The woman asked. But Kris's eyes were firmly on the males, his gaze was to intent on her and it was terrifying. The woman turned around to see what she was looking at before she saw she was looking at the man. She chuckled softly before turning back to Kris, her gaze softer.

"That's Jasper. I'm sorry if he's scary. I'm Leah. Where are your parents?" Leah asked. When Leah said that, her gaze flickered back to her. Kris's eyes pricked with tears. Her parents were gone. Everyone in her family was gone. Kris just shook her head and looked down as new tears fell down her cheeks. She felt Leah nod before letting go of her shoulders and pulling a cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed a number and waited for someone to answer. When someone picked up, the voice was gruff and husky.

"Talk to me."

"Hey Jake? It's Leah. Can you meet me in the alley next to the trinket shop? Bring Carlisle, Esme and maybe Edward if you can."

"Yeah sure. Can I ask why?" The voice asked. Leah glanced in Kris's direction before saying "No" and hanging up.

"Carlisle and Esme are great people. They'll make sure you safe." Jasper said. His voice made Kris want to hide. It was beautiful, but she had heard beautiful voices before. They had killed everyone she loved. She shivered as she remembered their screams. Tears once again slid down her cheeks. She slid down the building wall and wrapped her arms around her shins. She hated feeling vulnerable. She furiously wiped her cheeks and let her arms drop to sides, and her hand ball into fists.

Leah had been talking to Jasper about her she was sure, but when she looked up Jasper was gone, and Leah was looking at her with soft motherly eyes before sitting beside her. She nudged Kris playfully before half smiling. She didn't speak, and Kris was grateful for that. Before she could stop them, sobs wracked her body and she was soon trembling from the force. She felt really hot arms wrap around her midsection and she sobbed onto Leah's shoulder.

After about 10 minutes of crying, she gathered whatever dignity she had left and pulled away from Leah. She felt a slight breeze, and she looked up to see 5 people staring at her with sad eyes and smiles.

They were all pale. There was a blonde one (not Jasper, but he was beautiful like him, so she wouldn't be surprised if it was his father) and a different woman with caramel-colored hair. She features were perfect as well. There was a teenager, no older than 18 with bronze hair. He was tall, all of them were.

Kris's gaze fell on the one on the right. She froze. He was about 6'7 and looked like he just came out of a photo shoot. His hair was shaggy and messy, and he didn't have a shirt. Kris rolled her eyes internally. His face was handsome, and instead of pale he had a nice shade of russet skin. His eyes were terrifyingly dark brown, almost black. Those colored eyes would always haunt her. She flinched away from them all.

Leah got up and walked to the blonde and bronze ones.

"She's not telling me anything. She doesn't have a family or anything Carlisle. I don't even know how old she is. Edward can you…" she trailed off in silent question. Edward nodded before turning to Kris. Her hands balled into fist.

"She's angry. But… her name's Kristina Ann Cameron. She has no family." Edward said.

She frowned, getting ready to run when they weren't looking. Edward looked at her again and frowned.

"Why are you so afraid?" Edward asked. She couldn't help it. All the memories came flooding back to her, almost in a monologue.

_The family reunion was a pleasant one. Her family was there, and everything was perfect. Ron was even there, even though he wasn't family. Kris had a crush on him since forever._

_There was a little disturbance near the grill, but everyone ignored it and went about their business. But then there was an ear shattering, heart wrenching scream._

_3 people walked up to everyone, and they were beautiful. But there was something wrong. They were unnaturally pale and beautiful. They all had blood dripping from their mouth, and their eyes were bright red. Everyone was quiet for a moment before screaming broke out, and running. Kris looked for her mom and pa, but they were nowhere to be found. She dared looking near the grill._

_Her mother's eyes were lifeless, and there was a bite mark on her wrist. Her mocha brown skin was covered in her blood. Her father looked exactly the same._

_Kris screamed as tears ran down her face. Someone grabbed her wrist and yanked her from the sight. There was fire forming, and it was burning the surrounding trees. She screamed louder, thinking it was the killers, but Ron's dark brown eyes bore into hers, telling her to run, that he would protect her._

_The fire was getting bigger, and it was soon too hard to breath. They ran as fast as they could. There was screams everywhere-_

"It's okay Kris…"Leah soothed her. Kris realized she had been beating the ground, screaming for them to come back.

"Where's Ron?" Edward asks. Kris's face hardened.

"He got sick." Was all she said. It hurt too much to think bout how the life had left his eyes one morning.

'Take care of yourself, Kris…' he had said. She suddenly stiffened. She didn't cry. She took what little pride she had left and rose from the ground like Leah had.

"Esme is going to take you to their house. Carlisle is a doctor, he's going to take care of you." Leah said. But Kris shook her had in alarm.

"Their dangerous!" Kris shouted, speaking for the first time. Leah shook her head at her and said,

"I've known them for a while. They won't hurt you. If they did, I'd kill them." Leah said calmly. None of them looked fathomed by this at all.

"Because she would." Edward said. It was like reading her mind Kris realized.

"Stay with me Leah, please?" Kris's voice sounded weird to her, not hearing for days. Her throat had been aching, but she had ignored it her best.

Leah smiled softly, and nodded. "As long as you need me."

* * *

**A/N: By adding this character I have to make a few changes to the plot, but hopefully you'll love it all the same. Tell me how you like, love, dislike or hate Kristina in you reveiws! (Please?)**


	4. Aye Aye Captain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Jacob was about ready to snap at Sam. They were in wolf form, and having an "Alpha Meeting" but it was mostly about his favorite she-wolf. He hated when he got in his face about Leah. He didn't dare tell her about him and Sam's meeting about her, because he does want to keep his manhood. Knowing Leah, she'd laugh in his face and use it as a keychain. He cringed.

_You need to convince her not to keep that girl! She's nothing but trouble. They're been leeches everywhere and Leah doesn't need anything else on her mind when she's hunting them down. She doesn't even have a pack to help take care of her_, Sam shouted in his head.

_Kristina is not trouble and Leah knows how to concentrate. I don't see why you want her to join the packs again. You just can't stand letting her be happy can you? She's happy with Jasper. She's happy being alone. She's happy that she can finally feel like someone needs her like Kris does. What is up with you lately Sam?_ Jacob asked calmly. Sam whined and sat down. It was a while before he answered.

_I can't stand it. The thought of her being with someone else and happy… it kills me. I'm being stupid and selfish I know… I hate it. I hate knowing what I did to her hurt her, and it's all cause of imprinting. I love Emily don't get me wrong, but Leah's like a first love thing you know? I can't stand thinking about touching him the way she used to touch me. I'm being a selfish bastard. I want her to be safe… I just wish I could've broken the imprint. _Sam stopped and took a deep shaky breath.

_Then you imprinted and she looked so hurt all over again… I hate seeing all this happen to her. I wish I had someone to blame for all this happening. But I can't be mad at the Cullen's. I mean Leah was thinking about going suicidal when she thought she was alone. I got reports from Paul and Jared when they would accidently phase..._ Sam suddenly showed Jacob a picture of him and Nessie playing in her backyard the day Leah met Jasper. Sam had to talk to Jacob about all the vampires in the area triggering alot of phasing when he caught sight of her. Leah was in cover of the trees watching Jacob and Renesmee with tears in her eyes. When she saw Sam looking at her, the tears streamed down her face harder, but she shook her head telling him not to draw attention to her and she turned on her heels and ran into the woods towards her home to shed her tears freely on the roof. No one noticed the exchange because they were all focused on Renesmee.

Jacob was shocked. He tried not to be mad at himself for not paying more attention to his former Beta. But it was too much. He whined and lowered his head. Suddenly he had an idea.

_Maybe we can convince her to join the packs again. A lot of people are worried about her. Especially Seth. He keeps asking me to check on her during my patrol. She's planning on getting a house with Jasper soon. I heard them talking about moving once. I don't like her with Jasper either. But she's happy and not a harpy. Sure she still has a temper, and she can curse so bad that sailors cringe, but we all love her_. Jacob said.

_Paul was even worried about her. He puts on this façade of hating her so he can watch her. It's kind of stalker-ish. Okay, well can you try to convince her? If I walk up to that house I won't be walking anymore_. Sam was hopeful.

_Yeah okay. I'll go right now. _

_Thanks Jake. _

Sam phased back.

Jacob ran to Leah's house, which was filled with the scent of leech. But Jacob was used to it. He basically lived with them. He phased back and knocked on the door.

Leah opened it looking beautiful and radiant. She was smiling hugely and her dark brown eyes sparkled. She wore a forest green sundress that went to her shins. Her hair was straight and past her shoulders. Jacob couldn't help but smile at her. She looked goofy almost. It was adorable. She led him to the kitchen.

"C'mon in. I'm making some food for you guys and I was going to have someone to taste it since I haven't cooked in a while so-"

"We want you to rejoin the packs." She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to him, her smile disappearing slowly.

"We?" She asked.

" Almost everyone in La Push that knows about the pack plus me, Seth Embry Quil Jared Sam Collin Brady Billy Sue-"

Jasper swooped down the stairs in one quick motion.

"And me." He said. Leah snapped her head to him with her frown on her face.

"Now wait just a minute. A few days ago you were having a party because I wasn't in the pack. Hell, _Seth_ was even there. Now you want me back? Huh? No. Someone told you to bring me back. Don't smile at me, that's your way of getting people to believe you. I know you too well Jacob. Who told you to get me in a pack?" She quickly turned to Jasper. In a smooth move he raised an eyebrow.

"Not me, but I do want you in a pack. It's only cause your more defense then offence-"

"No it's cause I'm a girl and I can't take care of myself in your opinion." Leah snapped. Jasper frowned.

"That is not it. I'm saying your smaller so it concerns me if you don't have a pack to get them off you. You may be quick, but I've seen you fight. Your fast, but your skin in softer to bite into. You don't smell revolting like the other wolves," Jasper turned to Jacob "No offence," he turned back to Leah," Like I said, you don't smell revolting. Even Bella said you smelled good when she was changed. They won't hesitate to bite you. You've had some close calls to date, but the pack was always there to get them off your back right?" As quick as she got mad it evaporated, and Leah was soon hand in hand with Jasper. They both looked calm now, but Leah still had a slight frown on her face. Jacob was amazed. It'd take hours for her to calm down if it was the pack. In between those hours, if you can within a ten foot radius you'd be having a missing body part when you left. But now, she's completely calm. Her and Jasper didn't have an imprint, but you could've fooled Jacob.

"But I can't! Kris, she has to start school soon. I have to be there for her! And Jasper can't be on La Push grounds without me. I'd be doing patrol 12/7 all the time-" Leah was cut off by Jacob.

"12/7?" he asked.

She let out an annoyed sigh. "Twelve hours a day seven days a week. Anyway, with me taking care of Kris and then hanging with Jasper I would be tired all the time." Leah ran a hand through her hair. She got that from Jacob.

"Well then we can join packs so we can all let up on patrols." Jacob said simply. Leah sighed. She hated when he was so right about something.

"Alright. But I don't want to and I don't like it." She took a huge sigh and rolled her fingers on her temples. She got that from Jasper. You could tell she was coordinating things in her head."Okay, Kris went shopping with Rosalie Esme and Alice and they won't be back anytime soon so we can have a meeting like right now about and put it to a vote between the packs. But I'm telling you, none of them want me back. Matter a fact, you owe me ten bucks if they don't want me back." Leah said smugly. Oh, if only she knew the complaints he got.

"Okay, but if I win you have to give Paul a kiss on the cheek." Jacob said. He was smiling hugely again. Leah rolled her eyes and Jasper fiddled with her fingers. He knew Jacob would win this one.

"Well? Go howl and tell them to meet us at the cliffs. I'll be there in a sec." Leah said. Jacob nodded and walked calmly out the house.

He was going to get Leah back and safe no matter what it takes.

Maybe she'll finally like Nessie… Jacob thought as he phased. Then snorted. Ha. No.

* * *

Leah turned to Jasper, who was still playing with her fingers and not meeting her eyes. She smirked and drew him closer to her. Her warm lips brushed his cool ones, and she felt even smugger that she had him all to herself. She began walking out to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the meeting. C'mon your going. I'll race you." She giggled when he darted out the door. She quickly threw the dress and under garments in the air before she phased, but before she could catch her clothes in her mouth Jasper caught it. He held onto them. She barked, and they were off.

She could feel all the boys phasing in as she got closer to the cliff. When Jasper was nowhere in sight, she faltered slightly before running faster, determined to beat him. When she was close to the cliffs she barked in triumph that Jasper wasn't there yet. Both packs turned their big wolf heads to her in question, and Jasper burst through the trees with a smirk on his face. But he saw Leah, and that smirk was gone. She gave him a wolfy smile and phased back, putting her underwear and dress back on. All the boys did the same. She made sure they were all dressed in cut off's before walking to her spot on the log next to Jacob.

Jasper sat in the lowest branch on a tree, waiting for the vote to come so his she wolf would be safe.

"Alrighty then. Me and some of the other guys have been talking, and we thought that Leah should join the packs again. She doesn't believe me though, so I would ask you to put it to a vote. All in favor of Leah joining again say 'Aye'", Jacob said.

A series of 9 ayes shocked her. She glared at Jasper whose voice stood out calmly and quietly than the rest of them. All the boys followed her eye, and laughed when they say Jasper smile innocently at her.

Jacob was smiling a bright smile. "All in favor of Leah not joining the packs again say aye."

Not one person spoke. Ecxept Leah.

"Aye aye captain. So I'm back in the packs. Woopdie doo. We done here?" Leah was sarcastic. Jacob shook his head.

"I think Paul needs something first." Jacob wiggled her eye brows at her. Leah's cheeks turned pink as she slowly turned to Paul. He had an eyebrow raised.

"What about me?" he asked. Everyone was going back and forth from Leah and Jacob.

She sighed, got up from her spot walked to Paul and bent down. She quickly pecked Paul on his cheek, the heat of his skin burning her lips that we so used to cool ones.

"Happy?" she asked. Everyone was staring at her in surprise. She looked down at Paul who had a goofy smile on his face.

"What?" Leah snapped.

"I always knew you had a crush on me." Paul said. Everyone was dead silent until they burst out laughing. Soon enough, even Leah was chuckling. Seth was actually holding his sides from laughing so hard. They're booming laughs echoed off the cliffs, and it was just like old times. Suddenly Jasper was by her side, just standing there laughing as well. Leah smiled warmly up at him. A genuine smile.

Seth got up from his seat, and so did Jacob and Sam. They all looked at each other before patting Jasper on the back. Jasper frowned.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For making her smile again." They trio said in unison. Leah frowned.

"What? I didn't smile before?" she asked.

"On very rare occasions. Like after you won a fight with vampire rare occasion." Seth said jokingly. She scoffed and cuffed him on the back of his head. She went to the cover of the tree's before coming out in a lavender bra and panties set. She ran off to the edge of the cliff in a swan dive, before putting her arms in front of her straightening her body before hitting the water, the whole way smiling, laughing, and screaming with joy.

All the guys looked at eachother before taking off their shorts and diving themselves, leaving Jasper to shrug, take off his clothes too, leaving him in his boxers as well before diving. It was the best experience ever, and even for a vampire the speed of going down is incredible.

"You becoming a adrenaline junkie too?" Leah asked, swimming to him. Jasper pushed some strand out of her face before dragging her under the water and kissing her. When they resurfaced, there was wolf whistles all around, even from Sam.

But the apocalypse was coming, and no one would be able to stop it.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so mad at myself for not updating sooner! My parents are getting a divorce, funerals and I have no idea where my older brother is kinda knocked me out of my writing streak. Gah! Anyway, please don't get mad at me for making Leah join the packs again so soon, it's part of the story. Oh, and next chapter (or the one after that) we'll learn is Kristina has any family left from the vampire attack. **

**I'm to stubborn on doing my stories alone to get a Beta Reader (I'm a loner. I like being alone and no I am not emo.) so I apologise for mispelling and errors.**


	5. Broken Heart, Broken Glass

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Kristina was sitting in Leah Clearwater's cream blankets on her bed. She was extremely bored, waiting for Leah to get done running some errands. It was amazing how well she got along with everybody. They now knew that Kris had only 2 family members left, but she had wanted to stay with Esme. She completely trusted the Mama Vamp. Even when she knew they were vampires, she loved Rosalie's bitchy attitude. She and Emmet would dare each other to do stupid things, and Leah had to remind him that she was human. Kris enjoyed talking to Edward, but she avoided Bella at all cost. Bella had disagreed when Esme had said they were keeping Kris, and Bella had thrown a tantrum about how it could "endanger" everyone. That is, until Rosalie had an outburst of her own of how much trouble Bella had caused them and how Bella hadn't given anything a second thought. Leah's respect of the Barbie shot through the roof, and so did Kris's. Renesmee and Kris would to girly teenage things, since they both looked the same age. They had became best friends soon enough.

Then came the La Push family and Kris.

She loved them. She had went cliff diving with them, and she would goof off with Seth more than anyone. She trusted Paul amazingly, and when anyone would ask her she would say,

"He reminds me of Uncle Dean".

Paul had practically fell in love with her. If they looked alike, you'd think she was his daughter. Rachel had even suggested they had a bonfire so they could all get to know her better. Quil and Embry were like big brothers. Fun, over protective brothers. You can only guess what was going on in Collin and Brady's head. They kept to themselves, but Brady and Collin was just plain weird. In a good way. They'd talk Italian and French getting them mixed up hilariously. All about the food was their motto. Sam was like the grandpa. Not around all the time, but when he was, Kris was everything. When he actually talked to her, he used the old wise voice and told her Quileute stories. Kris gave him her rapt attention. Leah was a different story. Not many times but plenty she could swear Kris would cower to her when she nervous. Like when she first met the La Push family, she was terrified. Half her body was hid behind Leah. She trusted Leah with her life.

Kris hummed to the music as she looked around.

_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting.  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying.  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core._

Kris hummed to the music on the stereo system as she took to searching Leah's room for something entertaining. She settled for the closet.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

As Kris rummaged through some old pictures, one caught her eye, torn in half on the floor. There was a picture of young Leah, with thick dark hair in a shadow over her face. She was smiling, sitting on a rock. There was a arm around her shoulder, and whoever's arm it was she was staring at him adoringly. Leah was wearing a white sundress, and no makeup.

Kris glanced at the floor and did a double take.

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find_

There was Sam. His arm right arm was missing, and he had a matching smile. When Kris put the pictures together, they matched. She flipped them over. In Leah's rough yet nice handwriting, it read

_'The Week Before'_

A week before what?

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I loved you from the start._

Something fell on Kris's head.

"OUCH!" she yelled. She glared down as she rubbed her head, ready to kick the offending item, until it she saw the forest brown journal. Kris's glare softened as she picked it up. The front page read

_'Sam proposed! I've never been so happy in my life. We're having the engagement party in about a week, and Emily is coming to visit. Oh, both the most important people to me in the world are going to be here!'_

Kris smiled at the cheeriness of the entry. But it soon faded. Weren't Sam and Emily getting married soon? She flipped forward another few pages.

_'I'm pathetic. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have broken glass in your hand after punching a mirror, and going to the hospital to explain it all? Dad walked in on me trying to get it out, but Sue convinced him that I was putting more in when they thought I was sleeping. Now all of La Push thinks I'm suicidal. Emily came to visit, with Sam on her trail. It made me want to die all over again. Why I did it? Well, since this is my last entry ever, flip to the last page. It's from when I did it.'_

Kris did. The page had red blotches all over it; some were fading to a dark russet brown. The paper also had small blotches, and where the blotch was the paper was wrinkled a bit. She knew what it was. Blood and tears.

Kris looked around the page franticly for what she wrote,

_Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

In dark black pen, which was quite scraggly and some of the ink drizzled down the page a bit. She must have been pressing down hard.

_'He left me'_

A single tear trailed down Kris's face.

Leah stumbled into her house extremely tired from patrol. She could hear Secondhand Serenade playing softly upstairs in her bedroom, and soft breathing being slightly hitched. She walked up the stairs and almost tripped when she saw Kris reading her journal, with one tear running down her face for each eye. Leah's face softened as she looked at the entry she was reading. She remembered that night clear as day. It was the day she found Sam with Emily during the engagement party. There was still some of the blood that was dripping from her hand from when she punched her mirror on it. She supposed she had to tell Kris everything now, since she basically found out herself.

"I was so ashamed; I didn't think anyone would want me around." Leah said softly. Kris jumped, and quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes. She turned to Leah, and then looked at the journal in her hands. Her eyes widened.

"What's that!"Kris exclaimed, pointing out the window, and throwing the book back into the closet. Leah chuckled at her childish trick; that is until she looked out the window. Weird enough, purple eyes were staring at Kris as she moved around the room, looking for the remote to the stereo. Leah straightened from her slouch and sniffed the air. It was unknown to her. It was weird, like the scent was fuzzy or something. In other words, she had no idea what it was.

Leah frowned, but dismissed it as seeing something. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Kris, who turned the stereo off. Without warning, Leah told Kris everything, without the supernatural stuff.

_Flashback: Leah POV_

_Leah sat in front of her tan wooded vanity, staring at her refection. Someone knocked on her door. In came Emily Young and Sam Uley. Her foul scars didn't make her any less pretty, and it made Leah feel uglier. Bags were under her eyes from lack of sleep._

_"Leah we're so sorry. In time you'll forgive us I know it, but you need to understand-" Emily was cut off by Leah._

_"What you need to understand is you ruined my life." Leah said coldly. She turned away from her reflection to see Sam holding Emily and stroking her hair. He looked at her in a way he never looked at Leah. Pain shot through her eyes at seeing it to her heart at feeling it. Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to cry in front of him._

_"Why are you still here? Leave." Leah snapped. Sam turned to her with soft eyes._

_"Lee Lee please. Can you just forget-" He was cut off by Leah throwing the heaviest thing she could find near her, but it missed and landed at the door. It was the snow globe Sam got her for Christmas. It shattered on the door, and Sam turned to her, outraged._

_"You could've hurt us both!" he yelled. Leah had a wicked and evil smirk on her face._

_"That was the motive asshole."_

_"I think you should leave Sam. You too Emily." Harry Clearwater, said, opening the door and avoiding the glass on the wooden floor. Sam nodded to Harry and grabbed Emily and walked out the room. Harry turned to Leah. He had a pitying look in his eyes, an expression Leah always hated. The tears began more persistent to fall._

_"Leah I know they hurt you, but don't be so hard on them. They're in love and it's nothing you can do." Harry said softly. He then turned around, walked out the room and closed the door, leaving Leah alone. It's when she glanced back at mirror that she snapped. Thoughts flooded her._

_I'm Leah Clearwater, and I'm ugly._

_I'm Leah Clearwater, and I'm lost._

_I'm Leah Clearwater, and I'm alone._

_I'm Leah Clearwater, and no man nor woman will love me._

_Out of anger, Leah ran over to the mirror, and punched mirror self in the face. She was surprised when she felt no pain. She quickly opened the drawer to her forest brown journal and wrote on the very last page, tears streaming down her face and blood dripping from her glass covered hand. She wrote three words, 8 letters, in one pen. She pressed down hard, so that the throbbing in her other hand could be ignored. When she was done, she threw the journal on top of her closet, and it made it only slightly. She found a hair tie, and put it in a quick sloppy ponytail so she'd be able to see while she got the glass out. Running to the bathroom she got some paper towel and sat down on her bedroom floor, picking piece by piece out. She stifled her moans and whimpers by biting her lip._

_A half hour later and she still wasn't making progress. Seth knocked on her door before entering. His eyes widened as he saw Leah on the floor. She glared at him before taking the tweezers and gently trying to the small shattered thing out of her palm. She thought he would just go away, but no, he had to scream,_

_"DAD!" and run down the stairs. Leah rolled her eyes, and continued her task. That is until Harry came in._

_"Leah Julia Clearwater what in the world are you doing?" he yelled._

_"I punched the mirror. I'm getting the glass out my hand." She said calmly. Harry looked so surprised, and Sue was telling Seth to crank the car up they could take her to the hospital._

_"Want to tell me why you punched the mirror?" Sue asked. She looked scared for her child._

_"I didn't want to see my ugly face." Leah said, still calm. She bit her lip as she tried not to scream when she found another piece of glass wedged on the back of her hand. She quickly wiped the blood that trickled down it. Harry snapped back into reality and walked over to Leah, snatching the tweezers out of her hand and helped her get up._

_As they walked out on the lawn, the neighborhood became quiet. They were all having a get together, but they had saw Leah. She looked around, and cradled her hand closer to her. Her shirt became more bloody. Emily was in a lawn chair talking to Kim Connweller, and the shock on her face that her cousin had blood everywhere sent her running. She began to ask questions, and she tried hugging Leah, but Leah shoved her away from her, and got into the car. Sam had tried getting to her for pushing Emily, but Leah locked the door and cowered away in fear that he'd hurt her. Harry drove off._

_When she woke up, the glass was out of her hand, and it was wrapped in bandages. She looked around and saw Sam in the doorway._

_"I can't believe you did that." He said in a gruff voice. Leah rolled her eyes and turned away from him._

_"Better believe it." she said. She heard footsteps coming across the room, and she flinched away from him when he was a little too close to her bed._

_"If you say" she made her voice sound higher in imitation of Emily's voice and lower in Sam's" I'm sorry, I'm going to stab you both. If that's all you're going to say, go fuck Emily. Coming from anyone from now on, 'sorry' is just a word."_

_"I was going to say you didn't need to punch a mirror to prove a point. You are beautiful Lee Lee, but I'm with Emily now-"_

_"Thanks for the news flash. Do you realize what you're saying? You say Emily's name with some adoration, but you say my name like saying paper. You say I'm beautiful. How many times are you going to promise something to me, and break that promise? It's called a lie. You're a liar Samuel Uley, and as of right now, I don't want to see you or Emily's scarred face again. Now I'm saying this one more time. GET THE HELL OUT!" Leah screamed._

_Sam growled an animalistic growl at the mention of Emily being scarred. They had been "talking" in the woods and a bear attacked them. Still a touchy subject for him because he had watched it all, but hitting below the belt was the only thing she could think of at the moment. But all the same, he left._

_The only person that could comfort her that night was Harry._

_End of Flashback_

**A/N: Leah didn't tell Kristina that flash back she told her about her history with Sam and Emily. I just wanted to put the flashback in because I'd been waiting to write it for a while.**

Leah smiled at Kris as she got done telling her about her and Sam's story.

"About 5 years later, I met Jasper. Here we are now." Leah said.

Kris nodded. She processed this information with open arms. Soon enough she turned the music back on, and began nodding off. Leah smiled at her, and went into Seth's bedroom.

"Night Jazz" she whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

A/N: The song is "Fall for you" by Secondhand Serenade. You'll be seeing alot of his songs in the Trilogy just know. Reveiw!


	6. Claire the Commander

Leah was going to snap. If Jasper didn't get back from his hunting trip soon, she was going to go insane. Arguing with Paul usually made her feel good, but as of right now all it did was piss her off. He was going on about her and Jasper, and how worthless she was. She tried to end it occasionally, but he would just keep going on and on. Who's idiotic idea was it to put her on patrol with Paul? She was no longer bitter, but very sarcastic when it came to the pack. Gah!

_I wonder what your kids' look like… Oh wait…_

And Leah snapped. Her infertility was something that she was very sensitive about and Paul knew that. He wanted a reaction, oh he was getting one.

Leah snuck up on him, and tackled him. He fell to the ground, but quickly got up and growled at her.

_You're going to regret that Clearwater_. Paul thought.

And he lunghed for her. He grabbed her by her flank and flung her into a tree. He chuckled slightly when she shook her head before snarling and running up to him. He tried to wrap his jaw around her neck, but she quickly and gracefully dodged it and bit him on his wolfy torso as hard as she could. His howl of pain echoed in the surrounding the woods. She quickly got off him, made sure to "accidentally" walk on his right back leg, and continued with patrol. Leah's thoughts flashed to when she overheard Doctor Cullen and Sam talking about her protecting La Push during the fight.

_"She's the smallest and weakest in the pack",_ Sam had said. Her thoughts turned to Paul, who she figured was still panting and trying to get up.

_Weakest in the pack my ass_, Leah thought. She now walked with a little pep in her step, and thought Jasper. It calmed her down.

But Paul always had to ruin it.

Out of absolutely nowhere, he jumped out of the bushes and tackled Leah. She was growling, and snapping her teeth at nothing, and Paul was chuckling in his mind. He grabbed her neck, and snapped his own teeth around her neck. She gritted her wolf teeth from howling, and her eyes snapped open. She had no idea she closed them. She let loose a whimper. She was so tired of all this.

_Paul… stop please…_ Leah soon thought of Jasper arguing with Sam for her, and that made her stronger. She would let him hurt her, because she deserved it. She used to be a bitch, and all this was payback. He pinned her down, and flipped her over with a nudged of his nose. Not the nice kind of nudge more like "Flip-over-so-I-can-destroy-the-rest-of-you" kind of nudge. Soon enough, he pressed his claws to her neckline, and slowly but surely, scratched down her back. This wasn't like Paul. At all.

Leah howled in pain.

* * *

Alice and Dean smiled from the top of tree, 2 miles away. Yet they could still see the scene perfectly. Aro had big plans for the she wolf, and Alice could only see her in her visions. Who knew why? But that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was that Dean was making sure that Paul Lahote did things to Leah that he wouldn't usually do. It was his gift, and he loved using it. They almost laughed when Leah clamped her eyes shut and phased back, with three bloody scratches down her back. Paul smirked as a wolf. Alice soon got a blank look on her face as she endured a vision.

Leah Clearwater sleeping on a bed, blankets covering her nude body. Jasper was laying next to her, holding her close. The lower half of his body was covered, and he was staring at the unconscious form of Leah. He began to hum and unknown song, and Leah cuddled closer to Jasper. Suddenly the dream shifted to a nearby window, and there stood Demetri and Jane, arguing about telling Aro about a.. baby? And Alice sitting in corner, looking very sad.

Alice's vision ended, and she smiled. Everything would go as planned… yes.

* * *

Leah woke up in her bed. She felt a breeze on her back, and she was shocked to find that she didn't have a shirt or even a bra on. She slowly got up, and a sharp pain from her back shocked her. She hissed in pain, but continued to get up anyway. She walked across the hall to the bathroom, covering her chest in fear Seth would walk by. She quickly shut the door behind her, preparing to take a shower. She walked to the cupboard for a towel, but did a double take at the mirror. She could've sworn she saw…

She slowly turned around so her back faced the mirror and gasped when she saw two long claw marks from her neckline to where the curve of her bottom started. And she remembered. Tears threatened make their appearance as she remembered the wild look in Paul's eyes, and also the satisfaction. He probably left her stranded in the woods. In fact, she didn't remember anything after screaming. She huffed, and wished for Jasper. She missed him so much it hurt.

Soon enough into her shower, she thought about his honey and cinnamon, and another unknown spice scent. The smell that made her shiver, that gave her a homey feeling, that made her feel wanted. Her tense muscles relaxed, and she turned off the not even lukewarm water (to her anyway, any normal human would be cringing from the water, it was very hot) and made herself presentable for the rest of the day. Combing her hair, that was now just above her shoulders, and put on a tank top and shorts. She hissed in pain again when her scars throbbed. She walked downstairs, and was surprised to see all of her pack in her living room except Paul. The imprints were even there. She smiled as little Claire ran up to her and hugged her leg.

"Aunty Lee-ya!" she squealed. Claire could always make Leah smile, because she was just a little sweetheart. Quil looked uncomfortable with Claire so close to Leah, but Leah would never hurt her. She loved little kids.

Leah picked up Claire and gave her raspberry kiss on her forehead. Claire giggled and did the same to Leah. Leah laughed and hugged Claire close to her before setting her down on the ground. Leah turned to Seth, and noticed everyone was looking Leah with awe in their eyes. She didn't know why, she was always like that with Claire. Just because she was a bitch to them doesn't mean she was one to everyone.

"Hey Seth, where are the pain killers?" Leah asked. She sat up straight and bit her lip from screaming. The pain on her back was almost unbearable. Why wasn't she healing?!

"Aww Leah, you getting period pains? Nah, you wish you were." Embry said. Leah ignored the stab in her heart. Two comments about her being barren in a day, a new record. She rolled her eyes and turned around to look at Seth again. He half smiled.

"On top of the refrigerator." He said. Leah nodded. She began to walk to the kitchen. But as she passed, she cuffed Embry on back of the head.

"Learn to shut up sometimes." She snapped. She walked up to the fridge and reached up. She could feel her shirt rise up. It was one of her short ones. Leah heard alot of gasps. She frowned as she grabbed a pain killer.

"What?" she asked. Sam walked up to her, and grabbed the hem of her tank top and raised it. More gasps. Little Claire ran up to Leah and slapped Sam's hand away from her shirt, and it fell and covered her back once again. Leah suppressed a laugh.

"Who hurt Aunty Lee-ya?!" she screeched. Sam looked indignant that a 3 year old slapped his hand, but he wanted to ask the same question.

"Quil, that little girl can slap as hard as Leah can punch!" Sam said, and it was true because his hand was red. Quil looked proud. Leah was sure she did too.

"Maybe she'll be a wolf too." Leah said. Then smiled. A lot of the guys looked doubtful, but Leah would be the proudest girl in La Push… probably in the whole U.S.

"I hope not." Emily said. Leah chose to ignore that comment.

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"_ Seth asked. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Nothing." She said.

"That is NOT nothing! Who the hell hurt my SISTER?" Seth yelled. Claire hid behind Leah's leg in fear, and Leah glared at Seth.

Leah covered Claire's ears in fear she'd go hunt Paul down and slap him too. Knowing Paul, he'd beat up Leah more, and she didn't want that.

"Me and Paul the Jackass got into a fight. It's nothing. Where is he anyway?" She handing Claire to Quil. He held her ears as more yelling began.

"Paul did that?"- Jared

"I'M GOING TO _KILL_ THAT SON OF A BITCH!"-Seth

"Should we ask Carlisle to look at it?"-Jacob (of course)

"Why hasn't it healed yet?"-Sam

"Sue'll want to hear about this…"-Quil

"Wait wait _wait._ Hold up. Why are you all here anyway?" Leah asked. Everyone stopped talking and looked guilty.

Sam stepped up.

"We were talking about me and Emily's wedding. We're getting married in a few months and we announced it a few minutes before you woke up." Sam said. Leah smiled. A true genuine smile. Every (_again_) gasped when she hugged Sam.

"Congratulations." She said softly. Sam's eyes softened. His Lee Lee was back.

She practically ran over to Emily, and hugged her tight.

"You're getting married! Oh my gosh! Congrats!" Leah couldn't stop smiling. She was so happy for them. She then got a whiff of his scent. She smiled at Emily before getting the door. She practically squeezed Jasper's eyes out as she enveloped him in a tight hug. He wore a simple white t shirt and jeans. No shoes. She pecked his lips for a second before frowning.

"_Why_ were you gone so long!" She said. Jasper smirked at her.

"My apologies ma'am." He said in his southern accent. Her eyes softened, and she smiled. She punched him in the gut though before walking over to the counter where her pain killers lay.

Everyone looked at Jasper in awe. He made Leah so happy, something they had been trying to do for years, and he had done it within the time frame of 2 months. He followed her to the kitchen and frowned.

"What are those for?" he asked.

Seth, (still _hilariously_ furious) walked over to them both.

"Well Jasper my good man, a very temperamental man did this to my very kind yet bitchy sister." he said with a hint of sarcasm before raising the back of her tank top. Jasper's eyes zeroed in on the tree claw marks on her back, and his eyes narrowed.

"Whoever this 'temperamental man' is he better run for the hills if he knows what's good for him." Jasper whispered through gritted teeth. Leah snorted at the thought of Paul running away and looking back the whole time like the girls in horror movies did, and took the pill. When she was done, she was snorting more and more, trying to muffle her laughter. She soon couldn't do it, and burst out laughing. She soon was clutching her sides.

Jasper looked skeptical, as did everyone else, except for Claire. She toddled over to Jasper. Quil tried to hold her back since Jasper was a vampire, but she continued. She tripped a little, but Jasper caught her before she could fall. He inspected her arms to make sure she wasn't hurt, and set her down. Claire shyly smiled at him before getting to business. She put a stern look on her face.

"You make Aunty Lee-ya happy again." Claire said. Jasper nodded.

"She makes me happy too." He said. His playfully stern look was fading; he was trying hard not to smile.

"If you make her sad, will you be sad?" Claire asked. Jasper nodded. He hated when Leah looked unhappy. Especially if it's because of him.

"Okay." She said simply, before hugging Jasper tight. He chuckled as he felt her little arms wrap around his neck. He picked her up and hugged her too. Gently though, he didn't want to hurt her. Leah joined in on the hug. Soon enough Emily was wiping her eyes and hugging them all too. Then Seth. Collin and Brady looked at each other, shrugged simultaneously, and hugged then all too. Then Sam, Quil, Jared, Jacob, Kim, Renesmee, and Embry.

When they all broke away, they all sat down in their previous spots. Claire sat in Quil's lap and began to fall asleep. Her job was done.

Leah smiled. A few years ago, when Sam had told her the pack was family, she snorted, and said _"Yeah_ _but every family has someone who doesn't belong."_ And Emily said it wasn't true. Now she knew they were both right. Wolf pups would cuddle to keep warm, and they had just acted as if they were.

Jasper put an arm around Leah's waist as they leaned against the counter.

Emily spoke up.

"Now that we're done with that, I'd like to ask Leah something." She turned to Leah. "Would you like to be the Maid of Honor?" Emily asked. She looked nervous. Leah smiled hugely and nodded.

Emily's face lit up, and so did Sam's. All Leah needed was for someone to love her to go back to normal. Emily wiped her eyes, and she ran up to Leah and hugged her.

"I'm getting a lot of hugs today.." she whispered. Everyone laughed. They continued to talk about the wedding, and Leah was silently hoping no one would ask her about her scars, until someone named Paul Lahote and Rachel Black came in the house. Rachel glared at Paul before walking over to Leah and pulling her tank top up. When she saw the claw marks, she walked up to Paul, punched him in the face, and walked out the house. Paul followed.

"Sacrebleu…" Collin whispered. Everyone turned to him. Leah rolled eyes.

"In other words, damn." She said.

"Did he do that to you?" Jasper asked. She bit her lip and looked away. 2.5 seconds later, Renesmee's parents walked in.

"Yes. Paul did injure Leah." Edward Cullen said. Bella was by his side scanning the room for Renesmee. When she spotted her, she nodded at Jacob. He smiled his huge goofy smile at her.

"I was trying not to tell him Eddie." She sighed. Edward shrugged.

"Rachel is quite angry with him. Paul doesn't know what came over him. It's like someone was… controlling him or something." Edward had a zoned out look on his face. He was reading their minds.

"He took Leah home when she blacked out; he was ashamed he did something like that. He cleaned the wounds and made sure that she was comfortable before leaving." He said.

"I did wake up on my stomach without a shirt or bra." Leah said nodding. Jasper shifted uncomfortably. Leah, realizing was she said, smacked him on his arm.

"Perv." She said. Her face was turning crimson.

"Someone get a camera! Leah Clearwater is blushing!" Embry whispered. She cuffed him on the back of his head again.

"Ow…" he said, rubbing his head.

"It's fine though. I deserve it." Leah said. She was smacked on the arm by Seth.

"What the hell was that for?" She growled. Seth was smirking, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was furious. So was Jasper. And Sam.

"You don't deserve that!" they all said.

"You wouldn't be saying that about 2 months ago." She said coolly. Jacob looked guilty. Renesmee looked confused. Even Bella looked angry at Leah.

"How could you say something like that? You were right for how you acted. You were trying to do what was best for the pack. If you'd been depressed, it would make the rest of the pack depressed. You endured them calling you names and _horrible_ things, and kept your head up and ignored it all. I wouldn't have been able to do it. You hid your emotions with anger, and I envy you for that. For Pete's Sake, _Rosalie_ even is proud when she doesn't even _know_ you!" Bella shouted. Leah was shocked. How'd she figure her out so easily?

"How'd you figure me out so easily?" Leah voiced her thoughts. Jasper entwined their hands and squeezed for comfort. He must've felt her shame.

"Don't be ashamed. The pack is grateful for you doing that." Jasper said. Before Leah knew it, she was envolped in a HUGE hug. Seven pairs of hot arms were wrapped around her, and she would've rolled her eyes if she could.

"Leah… can't breathe!" she gasped. Once they broke apart, Leah said,

"Next time it's individual hugs okay?"

Jasper laughed and enveloped her in another hug.

"I go first." he whispered before gently kissing her.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay, so this chapter was really important. I hope you liked it! I apologise to you Alice fans but it has to be this way for the story to make sense. I love Alice myself too.**

**Reminder:**

**The more reveiws I get the quicker I update!**

**REVEIW!**


	7. The Secret Spot

**Authors Note: When Jasper tells the story of him changing, the words are right out of the book.**

**Eclipse- Pages 292- 295.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own those pages, or Twilight. All belongs to S.M.**

Emily Young (soon to be Uley) watched as Leah cooked for the pack, with Jasper giving her pointers. Leah had her brow furrowed in concentration. Little did anyone know, Leah had taught Emily to cook in the old days. Leah would give her all the fame for it, and Emily was grateful for it. Now she was trying hard to remember the recipe for her own lasagna. Emily was a little smug. She was pregnant; something Leah wouldn't be able to be. She had everything Leah wanted, and all she needed to do to be even more powerful was to breakup her and Jasper…

But how?

She scanned the room. Soon enough her eyes landed on a knife in the kitchen. Maybe…

She looked at Leah who looked annoyed as she looked for the noodles for the lasagna. Emily smirked. She knew what she would do. Quietly, she exited the house, with only Sam to follow her.

* * *

Jasper raised an eyebrow at Leah as she sat down in the living room with the pack, who were watching a football game. He wasn't done with her yet. He found it incredibly sexy when she bent down to get the remote. In a swift motion he was next to her, and he was pretty sure his eyes were black. Leah glanced up, and when she saw the gleam in Jasper's eye and glancing down just a bit, she blushed crimson.

That didn't help the situation… at all. Now he was hot and bothered, and she knew it fairly well that when she blushed it was an incredible turn on.

"Looks like someone needs to get laid." Embry said. The room had gone really quiet.

Leah turned to glare at him. "I always knew you were gay." She growled.

Everyone but Leah and Jasper laughed. He was still staring down at her, and he could see her squirming slightly in her seat.

"Wait.. you guys haven't-" Quil started, but Seth cut him off by putting his hand over Quil's mouth.

"That's my sister, and I sure as hell do not need to hear that."

"It's none of your business anyway." Leah snapped. Jasper chuckled quietly before grabbing her by the waist and gliding up the stairs and to Leah's bedroom.

Leah's eyes widened as she saw Jasper coming toward her bed, with her laying in it. He lightly pecked her lips with his, once twice, three times before moving across her jaw to her ear and whispering, "You don't know what you do to me. I'm going to show you. Make you feel everything I do." Leah shivered in anticipation. He nibbled kissed and licked her neck a bit before her lips met his, and it was the best kiss Leah ever had.

But of course Seth has to ruin it.

"Hey Lee the oven beeped." He said, barging into the room. Leah groaned and sat up, adjusting her clothes. She turned to Jasper and gave him an apologizing look before walking downstairs to help the brainless boys with the food.

As she walked down the steps, she hits Seth on the back of the head for interrupting. He hissed in pain and clutched his head, rubbing it slightly. Leah smirked, and got the plates out.

When they were all digging in, Leah noticed Jasper had turned on a movie about the civil war. Leah knew he was turned during that time period, she just never knew the whole story. She wanted to know too.

She abandoned her food, and walked over to sit on the other side of the couch, with her legs propped up to her chest.

"Jasper, how were you turned?" she whispered. Jasper looked shocked for minute. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me, I'll understand. Like… the whole story if you're comfortable." She said quickly. Jasper chuckled.

"Okay then. Uh…" he glanced at the kitchen to find the whole pack staring at him in rapt attention. He chuckled.

"When I was human, I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it.

"My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always… liked me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course, now I know it was probably something more. But, whatever the reason, I was promoted quickly through the ranks, over older, more experienced men. The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize itself, so that provided opportunities, as well. By the first battle of Galveston – well, it was more of a skirmish really – I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age.

"I was placed in charge of evacuating the woman and children from the city when the Unions mortar boats reached the harbor. It took days to prepare them, and then I left with the first coulumn of civilians to convey them to Houston.

"I remember that night very clearly.

"We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and I headed back to Galveston. There wasn't time to rest.

"Just a mile outside the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned to silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen.

"They had such pale skin, I remember marveling at it. Even the little black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing these three.

(Skip to pg. 294 paragraph 9)

"My hair was standing up on the back of my neck, though I did not understand the meaning of anything the beautiful creatures were saying. My instincts told me that there was danger, that the angel had meant it when she spoke of killing, but my judgment overruled my instincts. I had not been taught to fear women, but to protect them.

" 'Let's hunt', Nettie agreed enthusiastically, reaching for the tall girls hand. They wheeled – they were so graceful! – and sprinted toward the city. They seemed to take flight they were so fast – their white dresses blew behind them like wings. I blinked in amazement, and they were gone.

"I turned to Maria, who was watching me curiously.

"I'd never been superstitious in my life. Until that second, I'd never believed in ghosts or any other such nonsense. Suddenly, I was unsure.

" 'What's your name, soldier?' Maria asked me.

"'Major Jasper Whitlock ma'am.' I stammered unable to be impolite to a female, even if she was a female.

"'I truly hope your survive, Jasper,' she said in her gentle voice. I have a good feeling about you.'

"She took a step closer, and inclined her head as if she was going to kiss me. I stood frozen in place, though my instincts were screaming at me to run. A few days later, I was introduced to my new life." He finished. Leah shivered as she thought of the three nauseatingly beautiful women. She began wondering how she would look if she were a vampire. Then decided it was best not to think about it. Jasper liked her for what she was, and being a vampire wouldn't make anything better. She glanced at the boys, and saw that they were staring at the wall, probably thinking about the story they just heard. Leah rolled her eyes, and hugged Jasper, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

A few hours later, the pack had left, and Leah was taking a shower, humming 'Goodbye' by Secondhand Serenade. Soon enough she was whispering the lyrics under her breath.

She grabbed her strawberry shampoo and lavished her hair. She began wondering about the vampires she saw in the clearing months ago. How did Alice fit into Jasper's story? He didn't like to talk about her, which Leah understood. It took her a year before being the slightest bit comfortable to talk about Sam and Emily.

When Leah was done washing her body and rinsing, she brushed her hair, put on some cut off sweat pants and a cotton white t-shirt. When she walked in, Jasper was already there, reading. She soon realized it was her journal, and it was the very last page. His brows were furrowed in the most adorable way. When he saw her enter the room, in the same motion that Kris did, he threw the journal back in the closet. Leah laughed and got settled in her bed, curling up a bit. Jasper smirked at her.

"Falling asleep without me?" he asked. Leah shrugged and closed her eyes, only to find she was lying on top of Jasper a few moments later. She snuggled closer to him and breathed in his scent, drowning in it.

"Leah, would you like to go on a date?" Jasper whispered. Leah's eyes shot open, and she looked at Jasper in shock.

"I mean you know, if you're not too tired of patrols and-" he said quickly, before noticing Leah was nodding. A smile grew on Jasper's face. Leah smiled too.

"Do ah need to wear a dress?" she asked, imitating Jasper's voice when he was relaxed. He smirked.

"I'd prefer you'd wear nothin', but regular human casual wear would be better." Jasper said. He had everything planned already. He said regular human because Leah would probably end up wearing shorts and a tank top.

Leah nodded before inhaling slowly again before calmly exhaling. She was asleep in seconds.

When Leah woke up Jasper was gone. She looked at her old wolf alarm clock to see that it was 12:45. On her nightstand was a note. In Jasper's rough handwriting it read,

_'See you at 6 at First Beach._

_Your incredibly awesome boyfriend,_

_Jasper.'_

Leah laughed, before getting up for patrol. She must have been wearing off on Jasper if he was actually admitting how awesome he was. Usually he was reserved and quiet. But he made Leah stronger emotionally, and maybe that's what she needed.

Who was she kidding? Duh, that was what she needed. Leah took a shower, brushed her teeth and grabbed her black and red flannel shirt and black jeans. Setting them on her bed she quietly jumped out her window. Stripping from her bra and underwear, she phased into her gray wolf, and began running the trail. After running around the perimeter halfway, she was met with the thoughts of Sam.

_Hello Leah_, Sam thought gruffly. Leah barked, and slowed her run so Sam could catch up. She was feeling rather happy, so she decided to start a conversation.

_So, how's the little bugger in Em's stomach?,_ Leah thought. Immediately Sam perked up, and began to go on and on about how she was worried she wouldn't be able to raise it correctly. But it was Emily, how could she not? She was perfection, and would be the perfect mother.

_Sam?_ Leah interrupted. Sam cocked his head to the side to indicate he heard her.

She showed Sam a memory of her, him, Emily, Harry, Sue, and Seth sitting at the dinner table when he imprinted on Emily, and the look of adoration he usually had. Then she showed him the look he had when he had rubbed Emily's stomach when he found out she was pregnant. It was full of pride.

_What's it feel like, knowing you're going to be a parent?_ She asked. Sam thought about it for a minute. Of course Seth interrupted.

_Hey Lee, you can go home now._ Seth said/thought. Leah laughed and ran towards her home.

_You're telling me later Sam._ She thought before phasing back. She thought she heard him say "If you forgive me later" but maybe not.

She took another shower before changing into the clothes she had set on her bed that morning. She had about a half hour, so she turned on the T.V. After flipping through the channels, she settled for SpongeBob. It was her favorite episode, the one where they had night shifts. She giggled a bit on some parts, but for the most bit stayed silent. She couldn't stop thinking about Jasper. When the episode was over, she ran out the door, almost knocking Seth down.

"Sorry!" she yelled before running through the streets to First Beach. She got so elated from running; it felt like she was flying. The people she walked by smiled at her goofy smile that was plastered on her face. Oh God, she was turning into Black.

She searched First Beach for a while before her hair was slightly wafted. She smirked knowingly as cool yet warm arms wrapped around her.

"Hello darlin'." Jasper whispered. Leah turned around, and kissed his lips. Electricity shot up from her toes to her hairline. She shivered, and so did he. She smirked at him and got up on his back, wrapped her legs on his waist before he shot off to their spot.

Leah remembered the first time she showed Jasper that spot.

_Flashback_

_Leah was holding tightly onto Jasper's neck as they ran around the woods together. She was laughing her head off at the euphoria of it all. She had just won a bet with Seth, beat up Embry for making a comment about it, and Jasper was had laughed with them all. Life was good. Jasper had a smug smirk on his face. He loved Leah's laugh. He'd began to hear it more often nowadays, and her eyes brightened with life. Suddenly Leah got an idea._

_"Hey Jazz, go to First Beach, but stay in the woods." She whispered in his ear. Jazz nodded and sniffed the air. When he smelled the salt water, he changed direction and ran left._

_When they got there, Leah jumped from Jasper's back and grabbed his hand. Jasper looked around, not knowing where in the world they were going. Leah smirked, before backtracking a few steps and moving some fallen leaves over._

_They uncovered a beautiful spring._

_Water fell from a waterfall and into a medium sized pond. Big enough to swim in actually. Over in a corner between two tree's was a hammock, and under it were some books, blankets and other things needed for camping. Jasper looked at Leah in confusion as to why that stuff was there._

_"I haven't come here since the newborn war. Remind me to tell you about that some day. I used to runaway when it was all too much for me. I came here for a week when Sam left me. No one knows about this place but me. Promise me you won't tell anyone about it." Leah said sternly. Jasper smirked, but nodded. Leah smiled and went behind a tree. She came out in black bra and underwear. Jasper, getting the idea, stripped until he was only in his boxers. He brought her body to his, and jumped into the pond with her in his arms._

_They hung out and played around in the spring for the rest of the day. When Leah lay down in the hammock watching the stars, Jasper couldn't believe how beautiful she was. The moon did amazing things to her copper skin, and her hair was like a curtain over her face. Her gray sweatpants were ruffled, and her baggy t-shirt hung loosely on her._

_Jasper sat down next to the hammock and watched the stars with her._

_End of Flashback_

Leah gasped as she looked at the old fashioned checkered blanket. In the middle was a picnic basket, and candles. Tears burned her eyes as she turned to Jasper. She engulfed him in a tight hug. Jasper laughed.

"And here I thought you didn't like it." He said. Leah laughed through her tears. She walked over to the blanket and sat down Indian style.

"So, what we got?" Leah asked.

"My (which should be famous) ham sandwiches, yogurt, apple pie, and some fruit. Oh, and some chocolate strawberries." By the time Jasper finished Leah was drooling. Not really, but she wanted too. Jasper snorted at her. "Close your mouth Leah, you'll catch mosquitoes."

It was true. Instead of flies, there was mosquito's everywhere. Before Leah left she put on some bug spray.

Leah reached into the basket and grabbed a sandwich.

"So, what was that page about? In your journal." Jasper added seeing Leah's confused look.

She told him.

After a minutes silence he pulled Leah from her spot. She squealed a bit when he pinned her down.

"I'm not going to do that to you. I give you my word. Don't punch a mirror for me. For one thing, I'm not worth it." Before she could interrupt, which he knew she would try he put his lips to hers. "Second, you're beautiful. You may not think so, but it's true. You would not believe how many times I have to glare in stores to make men turn around so they don't flirt with you. I give you my word." Leah blushed. He would never say _'I promise'_ because he knew as well as she did that promises were made to be broken. That reminded him. He let Leah up and got a small box out of the basket. Leah's eyes and her emotions mirrored confusion.

In it was a necklace. It was obvious that Jasper hadn't bought it, but made it himself. How, Leah didn't know. On it was a pendent of a silver wolf, who was chewing on a boot. Not just any boot, a cowboy boot. Leah laughed. Jasper put it on her.

"Thank you. I love it." She whispered. Jasper hugged her close to him, and as Leah ate the whole pie by herself, Jasper walked over behind a tree to find his stereo and turned on what he knew to be Leah's (and his, but he would never admit it) favorite song.

_You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart_  
_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out_  
_How to love_  
_How to love_

Leah's face brightened as Jasper came over to her. He held out a cool hand to her.

"May ah have this dance ma'am?" he asked. Leah smirked, but stood. Jasper walked a few steps before Leah put her arms around Jasper's neck, and his on the small of her back.

_Now in a corner tryna put it together_  
_How to love, how to love, for a second you were_  
_Now you over there it's hard not to stare at the way you moving_  
_Your, like you never had a love, never had a love_

As they swayed to the music, Leah one question to ask him.

"Can you give me your word on something?" she asked, looked up at him. He nodded, looking down at her. He was about 6'5, and Leah was 5'10.

"That if something happens to me, and I'm on my death bed, you'll stay by my side." She said. He looked a little worried that something would happen to her, but he nodded.

"Say it. Please." She said.

"I give you my word."

They continued to dance around the spring in silence. It was a comfortable one, and she liked to be able to think. With Sam she always had to be talking.

"Here comes my favorite part." She whispered.

You had a lot of dreams that transform into visions  
The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions  
But it wasn't your fault, wasn't your intensions  
You the one here talking to me, you don't wanna listen

Jasper looked skeptical.

"Why's that your favorite part?"

"Because being a werewolf made me think things different from when I was human. When I was human, I thought life was just a full circle. Now… well now I know I'm just a pawn in a higher powers game." She said. Jasper thought about it for a moment.

"The last line makes sense." He said, snickering. Leah frowned.

"How?"

"Because you're so stubborn. Sometimes you just don't want to stop doing whatever your doing and listen." Leah punched his arm.

"Shut up." she mumbled.

"See?"

She growled at him.

"Whatever." She murmmerd. Jasper was still snickering.

"Aww, is she-wolf mad at me?" he whispered. Leah used pissed off glare number 4. It made Jasper laugh… hard.

**(Semi - Lemon! Don't like don't read.)**

She shut him up by grabbing his crotch. She rubbed her hand back and forth a bit.

"That feels..." he stifled a groan when she squeezed gently "…good." Just looking at him in that moment made Leah want to jump his bones. He was hard within seconds. His eye's lolled closed. Leah reached up and kissed his neck a bit. Jasper removed her hand and led her over to the blanket. He laid her down and brought her lips to his. At first it was sweet and gentle, full of love, but the next it was rough and lusty. Leah ran her tongue across his lip, and he gladly let her in. Their tongues fought for dominance. When Leah broke off for breath, Jasper immediately took to her neck. He nibbled and licked. Soon enough he found a spot behind her ear and sucked hard. Leah gasped. A hand trailed down her front, to her jeans. Jasper tugged. She nodded, and his hand went in. Leah moaned when he cupped her mound. She was soaked. Jasper shivered.

An urgent howl.

**(End Of Semi - Lemon!)**

"Ugh!" Leah snapped. Jasper jumped. They broke apart.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered before running off. She ripped ever particle of clothing off as she ran. She was furious.

When she phased, she screamed in her head,

_**WHAT?!**_

And she was attacked.

* * *

Emily smirked from the sidelines as Leah was knocked unconscious. She had gotten Sam to attack her, using the imprint bond. Imprint wants, imprint gets, and the imprint wanted her to be knocked out for a few minutes. Her plan was unfolding nicely. Sam left the clearing with his head hanging low, to the cover of their home. Jasper jumped out from the cover of the woods and growled at her. When she saw Leah begin to wake up, she quickly took the rock in her hand and cut her lip. Jasper's head shot up to look at her. He hadn't been tempted in a while.

She stepped out of the shadows. She smiled as blood trickled down her chin. In a flash he was next to her.

As Leah's eye's opened, Emily crushed he lip to Jasper's.

Leah phased back and ran. Jasper pushed Emily away from him and ran after Leah, but Emily calmly walked home. But before she could reach the tree's, the rest of the pack shot up in front of her.

Seth stepped up.

"Tell me what that was right now or I will scar the other half of your face."

* * *

**A/N: So I'm not sure if I like this chapter. I wanted to show how close Leah and Jasper were, but I don't think I did a good job at it. Plus, I think I could do better with the Emily bit. Tell me if I should change it please?**

**Reminder:**

**The more reveiws I get the faster I update!**


	8. The Apocalypse Has Began

Jasper was sitting in his and Leah's tree on neutral territory. He was analyzing the landscape with false interest. When Leah saw Jasper and Emily, she completely freaked. Jasper couldn't blame her. She slammed the door in his face, and he had resorted to listening to her breathing from afar. It was the only thing that calmed him down from panicking. He actually had a panic attack, and his best friend Emmet Cullen had made a joke about him being whipped. That is, until Rosalie slapped him upside the head.

"Who's whipped now?" Jasper had said smugly with a smirk. Jasper sighed unhappily. Leah wouldn't leave her house. She didn't cry once. When Jasper had tried talking to her, she just quickened her pace and didn't look back once.

Jasper looked down at the river. He was suddenly shot down into the past, when Leah was stripping down and taking a bath in the cool river after Jacob had pushed her once again on patrols. Her hair had stuck to her face, and calm waves radiated off her. It was one of the days that Jasper just wanted to up and tell her he loved her.

He snapped back into reality when the wolf of Sam Uley used his body to knock Jasper branch on the ground, which sent him falling. Before he could land on his ass, he bent his knees, and landed flat on his feet. He stole a glance towards the river. The memory Leah smirked before exploding into gray smoke, like her fur.

He slowly turned his head towards Sam, and was shocked to see the almost the whole pack (Leah was absent) was snarling at him. Jasper furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side slightly. Their emotions radiated hatred, and regret. Did they really hate him that much? If they'd just understand….

Jasper hadn't been tempted in a long while. The last… eh 50 something years?... he'd hadn't every had a drop of human blood, and surprisingly he didn't have that urge anymore. Ever since he found Leah his throat didn't feel on fire, and the longest they'd ever been separated was for a week at the most. When Emily cut her lip purposely he knew something was up, but his blood lust got the better of him. How was he supposed to explain it all to Leah without having her slender copper fingers in a fist towards his nose?

Sam snarled. And they all attacked.

Jasper didn't want to hurt anyone. He stayed clear of Seth, who looked like he was having trouble doing everything. A gray wolf with black spots met eyes with Jasper with a pleading look, and Jasper knew what was happening. Sam had commanded them to try and kill him.

The wolf of Paul got hold of his neck and gave a shake. Jasper flung around like a rag doll. Embry whimpered and Sam shot him a look. Seth, who couldn't help but submit to the Alpha command, grabbed hold of his arm and gave it a tug.

* * *

Felix and Alice watched.

They watched as Jasper's arm came off.

They watched as a small gray wolf jumped in front of him, snarling at anyone who got close.

They watched as she attacked.

They watched as she nearly killed Jared the wolf.

They watched as they gave up and left.

They watched as Leah left Jasper there, just standing without his arm.

They watched as he grabbed his arm, and left his tree.

They left to report to Aro. It was going to happen soon. Very soon.

* * *

When Leah left the tree she ended up walking back to her house and slamming her door, not wanting to talk to Seth. She knew he had been Alpha commanded, but he hadn't been commanded not to tell her. Which made her pissed.

She so badly wanted to forgive Jasper, but the way he looked at her when he tried to apologize.

It was the look Jacob and Sam had looked at her when they imprinted. Like he was sorry, but he wasn't able to control it. She knew he hadn't been tempted in a while, but he couldn't just hold his breath and run away. But anyway, she was going to forgive him. Very soon.

Leah sighed. She glanced at her clock. It was almost midnight. She walked towards her bathroom and turned on the water the hottest it could. She grabbed some short pajama shorts and a t-shirt before stripping down and relaxing in the hot water. The bubbles smelled of lavender, and soft music played from where she turned on the radio.

See? She could relax without Jasper being here.

Not.

She sat up quickly, her thoughts wishing Jasper was in the bathtub with her, as nude as she was.

"Jesus…" she whispered. She shook her head, washed her body and hair quickly before stepping out and draining the water. She had just placed her hands on a towel when she heard a small soft bump.

She knew that bump.

* * *

Jasper paced outside Leah's window, hoping to whatever spiritual thing there was that she would forgive him tonight. When he heard her stepping in the bathtub his breathing hitched. He began to think about things, things that even horny teenagers wouldn't be able to think up. Jasper bit his lip and shook his head. Now was not the time. He continued pacing, thinking about what he was going to say, and how he'd make it better. He heard he whisper something, and then the sound of splashing.

God, how he wanted to be there with her and make the water splash.

He decided it was now or never, and jumped through her window. He heard her pause in the bathroom, before he heard her feet softly padding her way back to her bedroom.

She quickly closed the door, her face flushed.

"Jasper…" she breathed. Jasper gave a soft smile. That is, until he looked at what she was weren't. Or lack of.

The only thing that covered her was a towel, and little droplets of water and soap dripped and drizzled down her body. His eyes watched as a little trail of water ran down her chest, before going down, down down….

He was snapped back to reality when Leah's face was contorted with rage.

_"Want to tell me why you kissed my cousin?"_ she asked in a deadly whisper. When Jasper opened his mouth to speak, she began to talk again.

"I mean, I know guys like girls that are all short and curvy, and I'm not exactly that but seriously? I can't keep a man because I'm a wolf, and my cousin is prettier than me. I get that. But can you be decent and break up with me before you cheat? You looked like you were going to fuck! I'm sorry if I'm not good enough for you Jasper, but you should've told me before stabbing me in the fucking back! And if you think I'm going to be played around with for the rest of my life, think again! Please tell me Jasper, because I can't seem to understand, why the hell can't I find a man that will love and respect me for as long as I need it (which is probably as long as I live) without cheating once. Am I not pretty? Do I deserve spending my life alone forever, is that it?" she asked breathing heavily. Jasper growled. A low menacing growl that made Leah terrified. He pushed her against the wall and rounded her, breathing heavily.

He kissed her neck is a desperate relishing way. He grabbed a handful of her towel and slammed it against the ground. He pressed his need against her groaning at the feeling.

"I'm sorry darlin," he said in his sexy southern drawl with a wicked smile. "But I can't have you think like that." Leah whimpered, trying to avoid bucking her hips. She threw her head back as Jasper continued to ravish her neck.

"Just know, I hate you..." she gasped when Jasper bit her on her shoulder enough to break skin.

"What'd you say?" he asked as he licked the bite. "Mine..." he whispered as Leah grabbed at his erection and gave it a gently stroke. He hissed and slammed his eyes shut, burying his face in her shoulder.

She bit her lip to keep from screaming as Jasper pushed two unforgiving fingers in her.

This night wasn't going the way she excepted, but hey, if Jasper was there with her, she'd do anything.

* * *

Alice watched with sulky eyes as Jasper and Leah made love. Roughly at first, as if Jasper was angry with her. Bodies were slammed, so were lips. They tossed and turned trying to get the upper hand, before Jasper was on top and just looking into her eyes. You could feel the love and lust radiating off them both as he pushed in. Leah slammed her eyes shut and hissed in pain clutching Jasper's shoulders, and it brought a bit of comfort to Alice. Jasper moved slowly, making a steady pace as Leah adjusted to him. Soon there were sounds, grunts and moans and hisses. Words of love were whispered between the two, and it made Alice want to cry.

"Don't torture yourself Alice. We are leaving soon anyway. As soon as he… um… ends it we are." Jane told Alice in a whisper. Alice nodded. She walked to a tree and slumped against it, feeling defeated.

When she heard shouts of names a few minutes later, she knew their mission was over and they could go back to Volterra.

She heard Demetri and Jane arguing about how they would tell Aro about their mission, but Alice didn't care.

She'd do anything in her power to break them up.

In time.

Because the true Apocalypse had started, and she hoped Jasper would live through it to see Leah wasn't meant for him, Alice was.

* * *

**In the next chapter, is the prolouge for the next part of the Trilogy and the epilogue of this one. **

**A/N: Honestly, I feel like a bitch for not updating sooner. I'm pretty sure I lost alot of readers and I'm going to deal with it. BUT, it doesn't mean updates are going to come faster. I don't know when I'll be able to make the chapters, but I will as soon as possilble.**

**Also: What do you think will happen in the next _part?_ Weird sh*t is gonna go down, so make sure you got your teddy bears and blankets. **

**Also p2: Anyone got suggestions for music? I have nothing to listen to anymore. Can you give me some ideas?**

**Also p3: I'm open to any idea's! How do you think this Trilogy will end? I'm also making some changes to the end, so you can't reley on the Epilogue in the Rooftop anymore! Ha! Ain't I a stinker?**

**REVEIW! I update faster then :)**


	9. Epilogue (Just The Beginning)

_Epilogue-_

Jane Volturi took an deep, unneeded breath for courage before walking into her Master's throne room. Alice wouldn't let her into her room, and she'd like to know what in the world this plan was and why Alice would be so upset about it.

"Master Aro, I'd like to speak with you." Jane muttered. Aro had been in deep conversation about something or other with his brothers.

"What is it Jane?" he asked gently. He hoped not the worst, his seer usually seemed right.

"We completed our mission with success. The she wolf is indeed pregnant. But I have some questions as to how we're going about this." She whispered, afraid she'd offended him. Fortunately, he was delighted to be able to explain his plan finally. He sat up straighter in his throne, and so did his brothers. He smiled gently at Jane.

"I'm glad you asked. The she wolf is of great important to us. During our… rendezvous with the Cullen's months ago, I noticed that she was the smallest wolf, but she was proud and stood next to Alpha male. She was the Alpha female, but the Alpha had already imprinted. So she couldn't mate with him even if we forced them, she'd be infertile until she met someone… special. So, little Alice comes along to Europe with Jasper. We knew immediantly that he was the one perfect for Leah. We have our sources" he said at Jane's confused glare "We had Chelsea manipulate her feelings for us, and convinced her to go to Forks with Jasper. They just so happened to break up in the clearing Leah Clearwater was walking to and _viola!_ We have plans for a new Volturi generation, and a reason to kill the Cullen's. All we have to do is wait until the children are born (that is, until Leah is alive after, and there's a 75% chance she won't make it _and_ she's a wolf) and Renesmee are mature that we can attack. But there's a problem.

Leah may not survive because of the powers the children will posses. They will be more unique than Renesmee, which is another reason to kill the Cullen's. They'll be stonger, more dangerous, and deadly when hunting prey, and very hard to control. This pregnancy will be worse than Renesmee's. Leah will grow weak, and will never realize her symptoms until late. We'll write them a letter, and that'll be that. Those Cullen's cause to much trouble! Our reason's of attacking one may ask? They may want to start their once empire, and it will be the downfall of the Volturri. They associate with the wrong kind purposely. First werewolves, then that newborn war (we all hoped they'd die in that one though, no point and denying it) and of course, Caius wants a good tear out of that Alpha male Jacob Black. But anyway, if all else fails and Leah and Jasper don't come quietly, we'll kill them all and take the children. Any questions?" Aro asked pleasantly.

Jane, stunned, shook her head, bowed curtly, and muttered something of respect under her breath and fled.

_End_

* * *

**A/N: Well, that went well enough for me. Now you know his plan. I hope it met your standards, and I assure you, I'll get the Prologue of the next part up soon! It'll be called _"Hell and Back."_**

**Reveiw! I updating this one the day after writing last chapter and I let you off of reveiwing for it because I felt bad, but I want to see at least 3 reveiws before I upload next one!**

**Still waiting for some idea's and songs for the next part. Remember! Reading makes the world go round, hugs not drugs, mess with the bull get the horns, and other cliche's you can come up with!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! **


End file.
